Sur le divan
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Avec toutes ses personnages qui jacassent sous son crâne, notre rouquin schizophrène est bon pour l'HP ! "Quel boulet, ce roi !" "Non mais ta gueule !" "Bien, à présent battez-vous pour me mériter." Ichigo, Hichigo et Zangetsu chez le psy, ça promet !


**Titre : Sur le divan**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Bleach**

**Personnages : Ichigo et ses "névroses" + un psychiatre**

**Genre : Humour**

**Note : peut-être que vous me connaissez déjà, car j'ai pas mal écrit pour ce fandom. J'ai d'ailleurs écrit un recueils sur le trio Ichi-Hichi-Zangetsu. L'aspect schizo de cette relation à trois angles me plaît beaucoup, je dois dire...**

**Vous vous êtes déjà demandé si les psy servaient vraiment à quelque chose ou si, au contraire, ne faisaient-ils pas que nous embrouiller un peu plus en nous confortant dans l'idée que nous allons mal ? XD**

* * *

Ichigo est allongé sur un divan.

Assis dans un siège, le psy, ses lunettes sur le nez, griffonne sur son carnet.

- J'entend une voix dans ma tête. Elle me dit que tuer est mon instinct, qu'il faut que j'arrête de réfréner mes pulsions…

Le psy, tout en continuant ses petits dessins, dit d'une vois monotone :

- Ah, très bien, très bien…

- D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, la voix me susurre que vous êtes aussi utile qu'un clou planté dans mon pied…

- Continuez…

- Et que vous vous foutez de ma gueule. Que je ferais mieux de vous arracher votre sale tête de binoclard stupide…

La psy consulta sa montre. Il se leva.

- Eh bien je crois que nous avons fait des progrès. Notre séance est terminé, mais j'espère vous revoir bientôt…

Le rouquin poussa un soupir.

« Ton psy serait plus utile mort, crois-moi ! » lui chuchota Hichigo sur un ton diablement séduisant.

* * *

Ichigo, à nouveau sur le divan.

- Chaque nuit, je fais le même rêve.

- Hmm hmm, marmonne le psy.

- Dans ce rêve, je suis face à un miroir. Et mon reflet est tout blanc…

Le psy relève la tête.

- Oooh, c'est un rêve très courant. Ça signifie que vous souffrez d'un complexe d'Œdipe qui n'a pas pu être résolu à cause de la mort prématurée de votre mère !

Ichigo le regarda avec un air atterré.

- Un complexe d'Œdipe ?

Le psy agita la main, avec patience.

- Ne vous en faites pas, tous les enfants souffrent de ce genre de névrose un jour ou l'autre, c'est une phase…

« Je t'en foutrais des phases ! Laisse-moi parler à cet abruti !! » grogna Hichigo.

...

Hichigo sur le divan.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'ignore ! Il y a une personne à laquelle je tiens - comprenez, si elle meurt, je peux dire adieu à la vie - mais elle refuse de reconnaître mon existence !

- Que c'est triste, commenta le psy.

- Et puis il y a le vieux clodo, toujours là à me narguer avec son air supérieur de je-sais-tout-car-je-suis-vieux !

- Votre grand-père ?, suggéra le psy blasé.

- Mon zanpakutoh !, rétorqua Hichigo.

- Ah.

* * *

Zangetsu sur le divan.

- Vous savez, commença le psy, votre petit fils vous aime vraiment. Il aimerait que vous fassiez plus attention à lui.

- …

- Vous avez peur d'exprimer votre affection ?

- Le chemin qui mène à la force est rude.

- Certes, cependant…

Le psy ne termina pas sa phrase. Il renifla.

- C'est quoi cette odeur de moisi ?

Zangetsu haussa un sourcil et agita ses fringues pourries par la pluie.

* * *

Hichigo et Ichigo, assis tout deux sur le divan, chacun à une extrémité.

- Je t'emmerde, poil de carotte, marmotta le monochrome.

- Ta gueule blanc bec !, répliqua l'interpellé.

- Voyons, voyons…vous êtes frères, tenta d'apaiser le psy.

- Lui mon frère ? Plutôt crever !, s'exclama aussitôt Ichigo en grimaçant.

- Ah, vous voyez ? C'est toujours ce connard qui commence !, s'indigna Hichigo auprès du psy.

- Qui est un connard ?!

- Du calme, du calme !, tenta de calmer le psy, sans succès.

- Je vais te tuer !!, hurla le monochrome.

- Moi d'abord !!, cria le rouquin.

Il se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et roulèrent au sol sous le regard consterné du psy.

...

Zangetsu est assis sur le divan. Hichigo et Ichigo sont ligotés et bâillonnés dans un coin. Le psy et le vieillard sirotent tranquillement leur thé.

- Eh bien, ça ne doit pas être simple de gérer ces deux petits monstres, soupira le psy. Vos petits-fils sont turbulents.

-Ce ne sont pas mes petits-fils, répondit Zangetsu d'un ton grave.

- Mais bien sûr. Ce ne sont que des représentations filiales…en fait, quand vous les élevez, c'est comme les enfants qui vous on quitté trop tôt; en fait c'est un phénomène de transfert dû à un traumatisme subit dans l'enfance quand…

Zangetsu endura le laïus du psy sans broncher, buvant son thé d'un air paisible, sous l'air mi-effrayé, mi-admiratif des deux gamins.

Trop fort, ce Zangetsu-osan !


End file.
